


Risk

by Counselor



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counselor/pseuds/Counselor
Summary: Prompt: RiskAfter killing Ruben Lozano, Siris comes home to his wife, a beer, and a whole lot of goons on the Lozanos’ payroll. Will the risk of taking down the biggest mob boss in the city be too much for Siris to escape?
Relationships: Megan Wu/Siris | Mason Wu
Kudos: 2





	Risk

Ruben Lozano was a powerful man, and Siris, along with Felix and Locus, had just murdered him. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what the man had said. It weighed on his conscience as he drove home.

As the SUV pulled into the driveway, Siris stepped out of the car, having already changed out of his ‘superhero suit’, as his wife called it. He walked to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. He quickly grabbed a beer from the fridge and trudged upstairs to his room. He popped the cap as he sat on the edge of his bed, taking a sip and setting the bottle on the nightstand. He let out a deep sigh.

“How’s it going, Superman?” a voice said humorously from behind him. “Fine, hun,” Siris said, taking another swig from the bottle. He felt arms wrap around his neck. “I know when something’s on your mind, Mason. What’s going on?” his wife asked, sounding concerned. “Megan... I killed a lot of people today,” he began. She just shrugged. “I thought we already came to terms with that... it’s in your job description,” she said nonchalantly.

Siris shrugged her off of him and slammed his fist on the table. “You don’t understand!” he yelled angrily. “I made a choice to take a risk. A life-changing risk. And I’m not sure if it’s going to pay off.” Megan sat at the foot of the bed. “And what might that be?” she asked, her tone cautious.

Siris sighed. “I killed a very powerful man. His henchmen and partners are bound to come for me, as well as you,” he confessed. “I think we have to leave.” Megan laid back on the bed, sighing heavily. “Why couldn’t my husband do something that didn’t involve murder...?” she muttered to herself. She sat up. “Okay. Fine, we’ll leave. But where-“

There was a loud explosion. Siris clutched the sides of his head, his ears ringing. He quickly stood up and staggered over to the safe on top of the dresser. He punched in the code and flung the hatch open, pulling out a handgun. Siris leaped over Megan, who was now pressed to the floor in fear and panic, to see what the commotion was.

As Siris ran into the hall, he gazed over the railing at the hole that had just been blown in the side of his house. Suddenly, men in black suits started filing into the room. Ruben’s men were coming to get him. Siris fired five shots before the henchmen could react, each bullet killing a man. The rest got to cover around the room and began firing into the upstairs hallway. Siris reloaded his pistol before sliding down the railing, dispatching two more goons with skillfully placed shots to the head.

Siris somersaulted past a couch and shot the enemies that were using it as cover in their backs. Siris was shot in the arm, and quickly took cover behind the couch himself. He rolled to his left, shooting one man before sprinting toward a table that was being used for spacing. He slid over the top of the table, kicking one grunt in the face while putting a bullet through the head of the other. He pounced on the one he had just kicked to the floor, swiftly snapping his neck before springing back to his feet.

Siris felt a pain erupt in his bicep. He had been hit again. He hastily flipped the table onto its side and used it as cover, clutching his arm. He sprang from behind the table, taking two of Lozano’s goons by surprise and bashing their heads together, knocking them out. He fired bullets through both of their heads before backflipping to avoid a hail of bullets coming from a muscular mobster carrying a chain gun.

“You’ve got to be kidding...” Siris muttered to himself before dashing behind a wall to avoid the shots. He reloaded a new clip into his handgun before again sliding out of cover, bullets whizzing past overhead. He dashed at the heavy gunner and drop kicked him, causing him to drop the machine gun and fall backwards. Siris shot at the muscular man, but he expertly dodged the bullets and punched Siris right in the face.

Although he was seeing stars, Siris was able to dodge a punch from the opposite hand. He regained his focus and doubled down on the resilient enemy, shooting three times at him. But every time, the man would grab the gun and point it away from himself. Siris dodged a punch, then delivered a roundhouse kick to the mobster’s gut. It sent him flying into the wall, and Siris quickly pulled his pistol from its holster and aimed at the man.

He pulled the trigger, only to hear a clicking noise. Out of ammo. And he didn’t have any more magazines of ammunition on him at the moment. Growling in frustration, Siris ran up to the man and attempted to pistol whip him across the face.

The man caught the pistol and ripped it out of Siris’s hand, uppercutting Siris’s chin with the pistol. This caused him to bite his tongue, and he tasted blood. Siris spit out blood as he charged at the hulking enemy again. He was promptly caught in a bear hug, then whipped back into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Siris stood up groggily, still bleeding from the abdomen, arm, and mouth.

Siris heard a gunshot from upstairs, and started to run up the stairs to see what the commotion was. But the burly heavy gunner grabbed Siris from behind. Siris charged up his cybernetic leg before kicking wildly behind him. A loud crunch could be heard as the leg impacted the man’s kneecap, shattering it and snapping it backwards. The man tumbled down the steps and didn’t get up. Siris continued up the stairs, and rushed into the room to find his wife holding a curtain rod, standing over the body of another goon. 

Siris ran to her and hugged her tight. “I thought something bad had happened to you,” Siris said softly. “You were worried about me? Look in the mirror. I can’t believe you managed to take out the rest all on your own,” she remarked. Siris pulled out of the embrace.

“We’ve got to go. Now. More of Lozano’s men will be coming. They want payment from some of Lozano’s old buddies for killing me, and I don’t plan to stick around long enough to figure out what lengths they’ll go to,” Siris told her. Megan nodded. “Let’s get out of here,” she agreed. They ran outside to their car and got in, starting it. Siris stepped on the gas pedal and didn’t let up. He wouldn’t until they were many, many miles outside of the city. He wasn’t willing to risk staying in the city. Siris had already risked enough, and he was not a gambling man.

———————morning———————

Locus woke up in his bed, stretching his shoulders as he sat up. He checked his phone for a message from Siris. Nothing. His breath quickened. It was Siris who had told everyone to send a message to signify that they were safe. So, by that logic, Siris could be in trouble, Locus figured.

Locus dialed Siris’s number and waited for him to pick up. He didn’t, and the call went to voicemail. Locus spoke into the phone. “Siris. Where are you? Please confirm that you are okay soon, or me and Felix will have to come looking for you.” He hung up the call. “Locus, what the fuck are you talking about?” Felix asked, standing in the doorway of his room. “What did I say about letting yourself in?” Locus growled.

Felix shrugged and twirled a knife around his fingertips. “I’m just sayin’ that we shouldn’t go after Wu,” he said nonchalantly. Locus narrowed his eyes. “What? Of course we should go find Siris, to make sure he’s okay,” he said. Felix flipped his knife and caught it, turning to Locus. “He hasn’t sent out a message yet, which probably means that he’s occupied with some of Lozano’s men. Best to stay out of it if we want to avoid being killed,” he reasoned.

Locus stood up and glowered at Felix. “Are you suggesting that we... abandon him? Leave him to fend for himself?” he asked angrily. Felix put both his hands up, sheathing his knife. “Hear me out here... think about our prospects. Going after Siris doesn’t help us. There’s so many more productive things we could do with our time.”

Locus shook his head. “Felix, we have to go after him. He would do the same for us in a heartbeat,” Locus said with certainty. Felix frowned. “How are you so sure of that? He seriously considered abandoning us at the quarry, so what makes you think he’d go that far out of his way to get us back?” Felix questioned, pacing back and forth.

“I’m sure of it because he hired us. And he’s the one who said never to abandon a partner,” Locus said. Felix groaned. “That’s my point exactly, Sam! He acts like he’s morally superior to us, while he’s a huge flake. He bailed on us, plain and simple, Locus. We shouldn’t go after someone who doesn’t care enough about us to stick around with Lozano’s men lurking,” Felix voiced, his feet clacking against the tile floor as he continued to pace.

Locus’s eyes widened. “He- he wouldn’t use us like that...” he trailed off uncertainly. Felix nodded vigorously. “Of course he would. Have you seen these streets? People will do anything if it gets them in a better position. Betrayal is no exception to that rule, and that’s why I’m not risking my life for him,” Felix reasoned, his voice harsh. Locus grimaced. “You might be right,” he conceded. Felix nodded. “I’m always right, even when-“ he was cut off by Locus. “Shut up, please,” Locus ordered.

Locus sighed, his index finger and thumb gripping the bridge of his nose. “I’m just... really tired right now. I hate to admit it, but you’re probably right...” he said, laying back down on the bed. “Wake me up when we have another bounty...” Locus trailed off groggily. Felix flashed him a small smile. “Whatever you say, partner,” he said warmly. He exited the room as Locus succumbed to sleep.

—————a couple hours later—————

Siris woke up in a field. He lay there, feeling the blades of grass tickle his arms as he moved them slightly. He got up onto his hands and knees, shaking himself out. Siris finally looked around to see that the terrain was farmland. Cornfields for miles. Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was... him driving. Oh no...

Someone pushed him to the ground from behind and stepped on his back lightly. “You really need to stop driving so late. It’s risky,” a woman remarked from behind him. He recognized the voice as Megan’s, and rolled out of being pinned. Siris stood up, brushing off dust and dirt. “You don’t have to be an asshole about it...” Siris muttered, and Megan snickered a little. He gazed at her expectantly.

“You ran the car into a ditch. It was fine, I pulled you out and put you to sleep over here. Our car’s about half a mile down the road. I wanted to walk to this field to rest,” Megan explained. “Its very... peaceful here. I wish-“

Megan’s head was grasped firmly from behind by two gloved hands, and twisted to the side unnaturally until a cracking sound was heard. Her limp body fell to the grass with a thud as a cloaked man stood over her body. 

Siris screamed and, in a rage, threw himself at the assassin. The assassin whirled around to sidestep the charge, pistol-whipping him in the back of the head. Siris fell on his stomach, grasping the back of his head. He turned to face upward, propping himself up on his elbows, staring at the man with dazed eyes. 

The assassin walked up to him and pointed the pistol to Siris’s temple. “Some risks... aren’t worth taking, Mr. Wu. I thought you would know that better than anyone...” the assassin chuckled harshly. “Goodbye.”

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
